


【元与均棋】九月末

by Taroooooooo0729_Zhang



Category: GMI36, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taroooooooo0729_Zhang/pseuds/Taroooooooo0729_Zhang
Summary: 人到不惑之年的尾巴了，很多事情就生出点身不由己来。他三十九岁了，不是十九岁。他不能想到什么就立刻去做，他得思考清楚后续影响，分析明白得失利弊。放纵是需要资本的。





	【元与均棋】九月末

1

郑棋元醒了一宿。

倒也不止是他，三十六个除了几个实在得赶飞机赶行程的，剩下的都醉的七七八八，红着眼眶扯着嗓子，吵吵闹闹争争抢抢闹腾到后半夜。

郑棋元扶着小孩回了他自己的房，隔床刘岩老师念着妻子和女儿，下了录制就拖着提前收好的行李匆匆忙忙走了，房间里就剩徐均朔收拾了一半的行李箱摊在地上。

醉了酒的徐均朔很乖，出乎意料的乖。

嘴里不再胡乱讲些郑棋元听不懂的网络用语，只是哑着嗓子一次一次的唤郑棋元的名字，像是小猫爪子一样在郑棋元心头挠来挠去。

“郑迪。”

“诶。”

“郑迪。”

“在呢。”

“郑迪。”

郑棋元哭笑不得地把人拢进怀里，轻轻拍着后背。

“你乖一点，我给你擦擦脸。”

后来徐均朔清醒了一点，窝在郑棋元怀里轻轻地念，等他去北京找他的时候，想去看一看后海，想去吃两个驴肉火烧。想去看一看故宫的文物，想去看一看朱墙是不是真的那么美。他还想去看升旗，在凌晨四点钟牵着他的手倚偎在彼此的怀里，看红旗在粉红的天边猎猎作响。

郑棋元沉默了片刻，伸手拍了拍徐均朔的发顶。

朔朔，我们以后再说这个。

徐均朔霎时红了眼眶。

“我们可不可以不要说以后。”他乞求道。

我们不要说以后。

以后可以是明天，也可以是一个星期一个月，而这其中只有千万分之一的可能性，它指的才是一辈子剩下的所有时光。

以后是个太虚无缥缈的定义了，我不要。

我要切切实实存在的你。

我要把你的全部都握在掌心。

郑棋元不再说话。

“郑迪，”徐均朔打破沉默，“做吧。”

他翻身坐在郑棋元的胯骨上，三下两下扒了两人的衣服，牵着郑棋元的手探到自己身后去做扩张。

小孩难得主动到近乎有点凶狠意思，小虎牙在脆弱的脖颈处啮咬摩挲，肆意留下一处又一处的红斑。

他只在郑棋元整根没入的时候很短促的叫了一声，然后就自己摆动起腰肢做的更加卖力。

后来郑棋元打算抽身离开的时候他仗着体重压着人不动，硬是让郑棋元一滴不漏的射进自己体内。而后在乳白色的精液填满了小穴，他寸步难行，不得不被郑棋元抱到浴室的时候有点委屈的念了两句。

郑棋元就很低的笑，用嘴唇去触碰他的耳廓，轻轻地说。

你看看你。

郑棋元平时是不会这样的，只是不知道为何这晚也就陪着他疯了。

或许他也有点醉了。徐均朔昏昏沉沉地想。

徐均朔已经完全丧了行动能力，只凭着最后一点意识任凭郑棋元摆弄，很偶尔的低低应两声以作回应。

郑棋元很耐心的用温水一点一点给徐均朔清洗，用雪白的大毛巾将少年纤细的身子包裹起来扶回床上躺好。

他很轻很轻地在小孩额头上落下一个吻，然后起身离开。

“朔朔，我们就到此为止吧。”

2

郑棋元第二天疯了一样地嗜甜。

早上十点钟览秀城刚开门，他就遮好了昨天晚上徐均朔在他身上留下的斑驳痕迹，穿戴整齐洗漱完毕地拉着毛二去买小蛋糕和茶颜悦色。店员小哥已经很眼熟毛二了，招呼着问今天还是人间烟火双倍奶油？

毛二有点尴尬的张了张嘴，还没出声，就听旁边郑棋元声音闷闷地从口罩底下传出来。

“每种都来一杯。”

店员小哥愣了一下笑，哎呦这么多，又给你们那些朋友带的吧，你们感情可真好。

“糖度和冰块呢？”

郑棋元愣了神，老年人太久没自己点过奶茶，早把这些忘到脑后。他转头问毛二，均朔跟你们平时怎么点？

毛二还没反应过来“正常冰半糖”就习惯性的说出了口，而后才小声的劝，哥，你胃不好，去冰吧。

郑棋元只是抿了抿嘴，示意店员小哥就做正常冰。

“既然他这样点。”

然后店员小哥又有点为难的样子，“我们这刚开门，好几种茶还没泡好呢，要不您换种茶点点？”

郑棋元摇摇头，很轻的说，没事，我等就行，不好意思麻烦了。

平时来买奶茶的都是嘻嘻哈哈没大没小的年轻人，小哥哪儿见过这架势，谢谢惠顾四个字说得结结巴巴。他瞥了一眼束手无策立在一旁的毛二，手在点单屏幕上方顿了一会才急急地把不同名称的奶茶一项项加进点单里。

平时玩笑打闹最起劲儿的大男孩这会儿小心翼翼咽着口水劝，哥，太多了，糊嗓子的。

郑棋元垂着眼扫二维码结账付钱，然后把手机揣回兜里。

人难得敢放纵的。他说。

3

人若是想要放纵，随时随地都能放纵。

可郑棋元说，他不敢。

人到不惑之年的尾巴了，很多事情就生出点身不由己来。

他三十九岁了，不是十九岁。他不能想到什么就立刻去做，他得思考清楚后续影响，分析明白得失利弊。

放纵是需要资本的。

于是当年那个芝麻大点的事儿都要发微博感慨一下的网瘾少年也开始渐渐的把话都咽回心里讲给自己一个人听。他开始收敛起脾气，开始深藏不露海一样地去接纳，一字一句之间太极打的游刃有余，开始温柔体贴谆谆教诲，春雨一般润物细无声。生活习惯也跟着变，早年抽得厉害的七星也被换成电子烟，只在节目录制期间困的不行了才浅浅地吸一口提神。开始吃素，开始健身，到了这个年纪总得比人家多付出点什么才能从时间手里讨来两分眷顾，一分用在脸上，一分用在身上。

年纪上去啦，人得服老。他笑。眼尾的褶子就生生的更刺眼了几分。

当年年少轻狂代表之一的纹身让他付出不少代价——每次上台之前都得比别人多花上半个小时，看着化妆师没什么好脸色的拿黏糊的遮瑕膏涂涂抹抹，三伏天的日子里也得穿个长袖遮一遮。

可他好像也从来没想着要去洗掉纹身。

那会儿为了往事胸口撕心裂肺疼的和纹身针在皮肤上一寸一寸纹的痛其实已经记不太清晰了，现在的他看着小臂上蜿蜒的花纹，更多的是想去纪念那个还会挣扎着去纪念些什么的时光。

生活的一切如潮水一般铺天盖地的掀过来，窒息感从心口挣扎着蔓延向上，不留一点喘息的空间。

谈放纵二字对他来说，何其残忍。

可他最后站在聚光灯下，对上那三十五个志同道合的朋友的眼的时候，对上徐均朔的眼的时候，他还是不可避免的失控，拿着话筒的手止不住的颤抖。

“我能说真心话吗？”他问。

4

到底是越了界。

郑棋元不止一次的想，如果他活得不是那么清醒，如果他再勇敢一点再坦荡一点，是不是就可以不分手，是不是也可以像毛二和杨皓晨一样，肆无忌惮地将爱意展露在阳光之下，昭告所有人，我爱他。

可是他做不到。

他叹了一口气。

他清醒了太多年，也循规蹈矩了太多年。参加声入人心是计划之内，被捆绑炒cp是情理之中，可意料之外的，他动了心。

可他们俩怎么能在一起呢。

且不谈未来职业规划发展，单单是网络暴力无端诽谤恶意中伤一条就够叫人备受煎熬，他怎么舍得自己的小朋友去受这样的苦。

何况他们十六岁的年龄差。郑棋元没有办法说服自己，徐均朔不是把敬仰错认成了喜欢；他没办法说服自己，这样的他们会有未来，敢谈以后。

提着两大袋奶茶还没来得及出览秀城，就看徐均朔气势汹汹地走过来堵人，背后还跟着一个懒懒散散的杨皓晨。

徐均朔抿着唇，很生气的样子，上前二话不说的劈手夺过奶茶袋子，然后在不小心触碰到附满冰凉水珠的杯壁的时候打了个冷颤。

怎么全买正常冰的。

郑棋元倒像是没听出来对方语气里的不友善，只是很温和的笑，像是什么都没有发生一样。

朔朔啊，怎么不多睡一会儿。

徐均朔目瞪口呆了好一会儿，红着眼恨恨地讲，郑棋元，算你狠。

还没等两人剑拔弩张起来，旁边杨皓晨就已经像抱抱枕一样把毛二揽进怀里。

“我先带猫儿回我房了，好困。”

言下之意是毛二不回房你俩赶紧回去关上门解决了别打扰我男朋友睡觉。

走吧。徐均朔干巴巴的说，瞪了瞪眼试图维持自己今天凶神恶煞的人设。

郑棋元就又笑了起来。

“好。”

5

摔上房门徐均朔就把人摁在床上亲。

郑棋元，我爱你。小孩毛毛躁躁的重复，我爱你，你听见了吗。

嗯，我知道。所以呢？

郑棋元还是温和的样子，轻轻推开小孩以后坐直了身子，甚至有闲心捋一捋徐均朔翘起来的衬衫领口。

郑迪，你别把我当小孩。徐均朔急了，我是认真的。

均朔，你是成年人了，得清醒。郑棋元轻轻扳着他的肩膀将他按回，认认真真的看着对方的眼睛。我跟你说这些就是因为不把你当小孩，我把你当作我的平辈，我爱的人。

我们两个哪里来的将来。

徐均朔却不说话了。

他近乎贪婪地盯着郑棋元的眼睛，半晌才喃喃自语。

“郑迪，我有没有跟你说过，你眼睛真的很漂亮。”

他没说过，但他写过。郑棋元想。

那就是不久之前，徐均朔得返回上海参加开学典礼，正是他们情浓意厚的时候，徐均朔说什么都充满十二分的不乐意。

“你要记得想我。”他挂在郑棋元身上。

“好。”郑棋元就拖长了音调答应着，和小孩一起嘻嘻哈哈的笑。

后来在徐均朔人回来之前郑棋元就先收到了封顺丰快递件。

薄薄的一个大信封，拆开来里面装的是张上音的明信片，上面还像模像样的画了张邮票。

背面没写太多，只有一句话加一个均朔龙飞凤舞的签名。

“My heart, the bird of the wilderness, has found its sky in your eyes.”

“我的心是旷野的鸟，在你的眼里找到了它的天空。” *

郑棋元当时拿着这张明信片看了很久，然后认真夹进了乐谱册的最后一页。

怎么可以有人写爱情写的这么美。

郑棋元没说话，他现在不确定徐均朔是否还记得这一张明信片，是否如同他们之间的感情一般，只是一时兴起图个新鲜，然后在漫长琐碎的生活里就抛之脑后。

“九月末的上海不适合谈恋爱。”徐均朔突然开口。

郑棋元没说话，只是安静地注视着年轻爱人的眼，等待他把这句没头没尾的话补完。

“我好惨，台风登陆，风雨凄凄的都出不了门。

“所以，我说去找你的时候，

“不可以拒绝。”

“郑棋元，”徐均朔一字一顿的说，“你要想我。”

“你要爱我。”

郑棋元很重的叹了一口气。

躲不掉了。他想。

人很难得敢放纵的，今天已经一个人买了十五杯正常冰半糖的奶茶了，干脆就趁着这个勇气再放纵一下吧。

枯了十几年的心开始重新蓬勃的跳动，他伸出拇指摩挲一下徐均朔的唇，然后下一秒吻了上去。

“好。”

他听见自己说。

郑棋元想起来他曾见过一句话，说，只要我们今天还在一起，那么明天也就不会分开太远。*

可是现在，他伸出手臂将小孩揽进怀里紧紧地拥住，他想把明天也没收。

这样他们永远不会分离。

*来自泰戈尔诗集《园丁集》

*来自八月长安《你好，旧时光》的番外篇


End file.
